Opal: The First Airbending Beifong
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: There were 2 incidents that Opal used airbending and kept it a secret from her family but there was one that her family would never forget. Get ready to hear the untold story of Opal:The First Airbending Beifong as according to Varrick.


**Keep Calm and Review :D So far, no one has done this so I'm glad I'm the first!**

* * *

><p>It was late evening at the Air Temple. Korra stood in front of Asami with a cocky grin on her face.<p>

"Hey Asami. Look at this" She said to Asami.

Asami looked up to see Korra showing her what Aang did with the small balls, having them spin in a circle with her air bending but by using Naga's food. She gave her a goofy smile similar to Aang's but Naga knocked the smile right off her face with her tail, earning chuckle from Asami. Mako was practicing with Wu on his combat, which every time Mako threw a punch, he flinched and says 'Wu down'. Varrick and Zhu Li were working on a thing-well Zhu Li was, Varrick just watched her. And Opal and Bolin were sitting next to each other, laughing about their conversation.

* * *

><p>"She did what now?!" Opal said through a small chuckle. "She whistled for Naga to come in which scared the living daylights out of Tahno! But also, she shocked everyone in the restaurant with her loud belch! I, however, was flattered" Bolin said as he hovered his hand over his chest. This made Opal burst out in laughter! "No way!"<p>

"Yes way and that's no-'' Bolin was cut off by a shout of someone saying **"LOOK OUT!"**

Bolin and Opal turned at the source and saw a huge piece of steak heading towards Bolin, along with a full raging Naga! Bolin's eyes widen as he screamed** "AHHH!" **He then closed his eyes, not wanting to see the ugly aftermath. Acting on pure instinct, Opal quickly jumped in front of Bolin. Her hands were put out in front of her and she let the air flow from them

* * *

><p>Gasps and awes what made Bolin open his eyes. What he saw made him gasp as well. There, standing before him was Opal, who has her hands extended and above her was Naga, hovering a few feet off the ground in an air sphere while chewing on her food. Opal slowly placed Naga down, letting out a huge breath. "Phew. That was close" She panted. Opal turned around to look at Bolin, who was in complete shock. This worried her greatly. "Bolin? Are you alri-Whoa!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow! Opal! That was..amazing! You saved my life!" Bolin exclaimed as he hugged her, tightly.<p>

"Oh..It was..nothing..Bo..But..can you..kindly let..go..?" Opal choked out. Realizing what she said, Bolin quickly released her and apologize. "So sorry Opal"

Opal smiled at him. "No, you're good and no problem." She then slightly punch him on the arm. Bolin smiled warmly at the gesture.

"Now that is what I call airbending! Great job Opal" Korra suddenly complimented Opal as she and Asami made their way over to her. "Oh, it was nothing. Really" Opal said as she wave her hands a little.

"I beg to differ" Wu said, joining into the conversation with Mako and everyone else. "When do you started to learn Air bending? Where you born in to it?" Wu asked with great curiosity. Mako rolled his eyes and Opal giggled lightly.

"Well the thing is that I was never an airbender. I was originally a non-bender but that all change for me that one day" Opal explained to him. "No...wayyy!" Wu dragged out, excitingly. Wu was fascinated by her already. "You have to tell me more about this sudden change of an Airbender.

"Umm well-" Opal began but was quickly cut off by Varrick.

"Hey! Do I sense a story waiting to be told?!" Varrick asked as he put his arm around Opal's neck, causing Bolin to frown a little. Opal was taking by surprise. "Uh? Um, not exa-"

"Of course I do!" Varrick boomed loudly as he shoved Opal to the side. "I know a good story when I see one!" He than sat down on the ground. "Zhu Li! Give me the um thing"

"Here you go sir" Zhu Li hands him a flashlight. "Thank you, Zhu Li." Varrick said to her. Zhu Li was very happy that he said that to her. She wanted to say something but she kept her cool and just nodded in response. Varrick switches the flashlight on and had the light reflect under his chin, creating a mood. "Everyone, gather around" Varrick said in a deep voice. Everybody looked at each other, shrugged, then sat down. Satisfied, Varrick then continued on with his deep voice. "Now, be ready to hear the story of a girl who was outcast by her family because of her extraordinary ability. Living in complete isolation and fear of rejection."

"Actually, it wasn't like that at all" Opal intervened. Varrick spared her a glare. "Oh? How would you know?" Varrick questioned her. "Because I'm the girl who you are talking about!" Opal fired back. Varrick's glare then fell on his face."Oh...But it was true"

"Ugh!" Opal groaned loudly as she rubbed her temples. "Fine. Do you guys want me to tell you guys?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Okay, it-" Opal began but is aside by Varrick.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Sit back and hear the untold story of Opal: The Last Airbending Beifong" Varrick proclaimed loudly.

"Technically, wouldn't she be the first because no one in her family supposed to have that ability?" Bolin questioned.

Varrick just shake his head. "Oh Bolin. Do you ever learn about stories?"

"But it's the truth" Bolin tried to reason with him but Varrick put his hand up at him. "Okay, okay. Don't need to get your panties in a bunch. Alight? I'll start over"

Varrick cleared his throat and did the introduction again. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Sit back and hear the untold story of Opal: The Las-err umm- The First Airbending Beifong!"

Everyone than clapped and cheered, however, Opal shot Varrick a death glare which made him slightly cringed.

"Sorry, I was just trying to set the mood is all" Varrick said as he put his hands up, defensively.

"Alright then. Will there be any interruptions?" Opal asked, looking at the group.

"No" Everyone said in unison. Opal smirked at this. "Good. The first time I discovered Airbending was back at home in Zaofu.."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think so far? There's more to come :D And please check out my other stories as well.<strong>


End file.
